


Exile.

by im___lost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Depression, Dream Smp, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im___lost/pseuds/im___lost
Summary: It's Tommy's exile, but from Dream's POV and some others. It was following the plot, but is different from the Beach Party onward. Be aware, this story has a lot more angst, and probably will not have a happy ending :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 41
Kudos: 226





	1. Dream's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially the same plot as Dream SMP up to Tommy’s exile, with some changes:  
> \- Dream and Tubbo are brothers and Tubbo has always been on dreams side  
> \- Both Wilbur and Philza died in the explosion, they are ghosts but no one can see them,  
> \- Techno went off the grid, unable to face anyone after his father and brother died  
> \- Minecraft but like irl - I haven’t decided all the rules/details :)

All Dream ever wanted was power. He used to be a great leader, until Wilbur came along and saw through his manipulations. He saw the true tyranny Dream lead with. To pacify him, Dream allowed them L’Manburg, but didn’t give independence without a fight. That was when Tommy first came on his radar, Tommy sacrificed his prized disks for his country. He was a true hero. Dream hated hero’s, so at the election, Dream ensured Schlatt’s victory, and bribed the man to exile both Tommy and Wilbur.

When Wilbur finally lost his mind, Dream offered his assistance, maybe destroying Manburg would break Tommy, exile sure hadn’t.

It didn’t work, if anything it made Tommy more determined, not to mention his promise of getting his disks back. Dream was worried, he was already the villain of the land, not that he minded much, but Tommy has a way of getting everyone on his side and Dream couldn’t handle another war, especially not when he’d wasted many valuable resources on the idiot Schlatt.

Dream knew exactly what he was doing. Tommy has been a hero for too long, it is time for his end. Killing him wouldn’t be enough, he would become a martyr, no Dream needed to break Tommy. Cut him off from everyone, ensure he feels truly alone, then swoop in and be his hero. Tommy will be forced to do Dreams bidding, to follow his every command, to be truly loyal.

‘Hey Tubs, The Hole asap’, Dream quickly messaged his brother, they needed to start the plan. From his position on the hill, Dream watched Tubbo make some loud excuse about needing food, running west before anyone could offer him any.

Dream looped around to The Hole, his and Tubbo’s first hideout, activating the redstone and dropping down. “What’s the plan big man?”, Tubbo smirked, watching him expectantly.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Dream really hated the phrases Tubbo picked up from Tommy “and its time for plan E” Tubbo sat up straighter, his eyes gaining a brighter gleam, he was truly a lover of chaos.

“Plan E, as in plan exile?” at Dreams nod, Tubbo began to ramble “Yes yes, I’ve been waiting for this for so long, I can finally get rid of that clingy shit, he’s so fucking annoying” Tubbo started to pace, forming the details of the plan. Dream just sat back, letting his brother take charge, after all Tubbo was usually the brains behind his operations. “okay, okay, we have to be careful about this, you have to have been provoked, you need a reason to demand his exile”

“He did burn down George’s house yesterday”

“Perfect”

The brothers looked at each other with matching expressions, Tommy would never know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, and idk what I'm doing. There may be some mistakes, I have ADHD so tend to skimread and miss small mistakes.  
> Also I'm not completely caught up on all the storylines of the SMP, so I'll probably ignore most other stories.  
> Next Chapter: Tommy's Exile!!!!!


	2. Dream's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to skip the trial and the meeting, because it would be pretty much the same :)  
> In This Chapter, we go through Tommy's exile, but Dream's view, yay!

“I… I have decided to exile Tommy”

Dream had the perfect view of seeing Quackity’s, Fundy’s and Tommy’s shocked faces, topping it off with Tubbo’s not even hiding the huge grin he had. It took all his control to act serious as he took Tommy far away and begin stage 2.

Stage 2 was simple, allow Tommy some contact with others, give him some semblance of hope. This would make it all the more sweet when Tommy finally realized, he was alone. 

Over the next few days, Tommy was had some visitors, always with Dream there. Dream had to be the only constant Tommy had. Tommy needed to become reliant on Dream always being there for him, to ‘protect’ him.

Tommy was much easier to manipulate than Dream first thought, by the third day, Tommy readily dropped his armour and weapons when Dream came entered Logsteadshire. By the fifth day, Tommy smiled more at Dream and even begun to relax around him.

However, on day six, there was a bump in the road. Bad Boy Halo tried to give Tommy a present, but the threatening, cold, expressionless mask, along with the sword Dream was casually spinning made Bad wince slightly and run away.

“FUCK, SHIT, PISS, YEAH YOU BETTER RUN BAD”, apparently believing he was the one who scared Bad off.

“Good job Tommy, I think he’s gone for good now” Dream grinned, for an entirely different reason to Tommy, however.

“What shall we do now big man”, Dream rolled his eyes behind the mask, he really hates that name, ruffling Tommy’s hair, maybe a little too hard. 

“Let’s go to the nether!” A voice behind them shouted. Sapnap, of course. Dream really didn’t mind Sap, he was one of his oldest allies, (Dream did not have or need friends) and Dream always could support a fellow chaos lover.

Tommy appeared to be contemplating this idea, before he looked to Dream for approval, who outwardly shrugged. Tommy instantly dashed off, desperate to get obsidian to build a portal and get a change of scenery.

Sitting over the mine, his feet dangling in, Dream contemplated the progress he’d made. In six days, Tommy had become a lot more reliant, going from shouting at Dream in the first few days, to now looking to him for approval, this may take less time than he thought. However, it was not yet entirely unconscious, that will be the final part.

The Nether. Nothing new, but Tommy was having the time of his life, he was almost like his old self. Almost. They reached the nether hub, Sapnap instantly went through, coming back moments later, gushing about the Christmas tree at spawn.

Tommy turned to Dream with wide pleading eyes “please, please”, he whispered in a broken voice.

“You know the rules Tommy”, Dream stated matter-of-factly, as Sapnap pulled him to the portal, completely oblivious to Tommy’s current state.

The tree was in fact beautiful, but Dream knew he couldn’t leave Tommy for long, he had noticed the lingering glances Tommy was giving the lava. Sure enough, back in the nether, Dream found Tommy dangling dangerously over the edge.

“C’mon Tommy its not your time to die yet” he firmly stated, pulling Tommy away from the edge and in the direction of Logsteadshire.

“It’s never my time to die” Tommy mumbled tiredly. Dream just pulled him slightly faster, beaming underneath his mask. Time for stage 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Tubbo POV, his thoughts on the exile, and some reactions


	3. Tubbo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tubbo's POV!!!!!!!

Walking through L’Manburg, Tubbo was ignoring all the accusatory glances and whispers following him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what everyone was saying about him, that he was the next Schlatt. It was ridiculous, Tubbo was not the next Schlatt, no, he would be much better. He was already so much better, no one saw through his manipulations, and he had plenty of people ready to do anything for him. After all, he was just a poor hero, traumatized by his deaths at the festival and destruction of L’Manburg.

For the first few days of the exile, Tubbo had to deal with his cabinet shouting at him, apparently, he had gone against them, betrayed their trust. It was completely within his right, he was the President, he didn’t need to listen to those idiots if he didn’t need to. However, it was slightly out of character to go against them, he was supposed to be a ‘yes- man’, someone who sticks to the middle of the group, not bringing any attention to himself. Despite this, Tubbo convinced them that he only ever had his country’s best interest at heart, and this was the only way for the country to be safe. He was getting good at manipulating people, to be expected when he was learning from the best.

Lost in thought Tubbo found himself at The Hole. Dropping down, he surveyed the bunker, the small kitchen was the same as always, half formed plans covering the table. He entered Dreams room, beginning to form dust over all the mess. It had been over a week since Tubbo had seen Dream and he was starting to miss him, they’ve never spent over a few days without each other, but Tubbo knew this plan was precarious, Tommy couldn’t be getting any visitors while Dream was away.

“Hey Tubs” Dream’s voice cut through the silence, making Tubbo squeal and jump into Dream’s arms. Tubbo absolutely loved his brother.

“I missed you so much” He muttered into Dreams shoulder.

“It wasn’t that long; you must be as clingy as Tommy claims” Tubbo gave Dream a well deserving punch for that. This led to quite a violent play fight, which ended with Tubbo sitting on Dream, holding his mask like a trophy.

Tubbo grabbed a couple health potions, they were both covered in plenty of bruises and cuts, casually calling out, “Speaking of Tommy, how is the idiot?”.

“He’s beginning to come around, he’s become a lot happier to see me every day. He hasn’t even tried testing the limits yet, but I’m sure he will.” Tubbo grinned widely, he had been waiting to break Tommy for so long, pretty much since he’d met the ‘big man’. “You’re going to love this, yesterday Tommy almost jumped into lava, he’s getting suicidal” at this Tubbo laughed manically, in an ideal world, Dream would have pushed him in, sadly that was not the plan.

“I’m guessing it’s time for stage 3 now?”, not even listening to Dream’s reply, Tubbo already was at the table, shuffling through the sheets “We really need to get a proper sorting system”

“Not my fault I haven’t been here for a week”

“Well, I’m not the one with the messy room, seriously how can you live in that pigsty”

“If it bothers you so much why don’t you fix it?”

“Whatever” Tubbo knew he would end up sorting them all, he was the one who always kept Dream on track, if he didn’t, everyone would be dead or insane by now. “Here it is,” he held the pages up, only for Dream to snatch it and run off. It didn’t matter, Tubbo already knew the plan by heart.

Instead, Tubbo turned his thoughts back to the exile, every time Tubbo had been stuck in Tommy’s irritating presence, the thought of exiling Tommy was the only thing keeping him sane. Tubbo had played his role well, people only ever thought of him as Tommy’s loyal best friend, the helpless boy full of childlike wonder and innocence. How utterly wrong that was, Tubbo was a skeptical, strategic, excellent fighter, after all he could beat Dream in a fight half the time. He trusted no one, learning young that people were never kind for no reason, they always wanted something. This meant that when Dream asked Tubbo to help him take down the ‘sleepy bois’, supposedly the kindest family around, Tubbo just asked what the plan was.

Over a year later, they were much further through than they thought they would be. However, they had cut off a large chunk when Philza had also died in the explosion, which made cutting Tommy off much easier. The only family Tommy had left was Technoblade, who had disappeared after bringing those withers, presumably Techno couldn’t handle seeing anyone, let alone Tommy. Karma was really a bitch, after killing so many orphans, Techno became one himself.

A clatter from the other room, near their entrance, snapped Tubbo out of his mind. It wasn’t Dream, he was much quieter, and Tubbo didn’t expect him back for the next few hours. Cautiously, he approached, silently unsheathing his axe, the worn wood soothing him slightly.

No one was there, just some small, round metal object, with something carved on it. Upon closer inspection, it was a compass with the words, ‘pointing to your Tommy’ etched on the back. Tubbo knew it was probably Philza or Wilbur, Tubbo knew they were ghosts, even if he couldn’t see them, Tubbo was aware they were around. They seemed to think Tubbo still needed protecting, maybe they thought he was the one being manipulated by Dream, maybe they still saw him as their family, Philza certainly had treated him as a son when he was alive.

The compass appeared to be accurate, the needle was swinging in the direction Dream said he had taken Tommy. Tubbo wondered if Tommy had a matching compass too, he’d have to ask Dream. If Tommy did have a compass pointing to him, it would help stage 3 progress rather quickly. Shoving the ‘sentimental’ object in his pocket, Tubbo climbed out of The Hole, he needed to get out before the civilians began a frantic search for their president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do y'all think of villain tubbo?  
> I've almost finished writing chapter 4 but am running out of ideas. If you have any, leave a comment all ideas are welcome :)  
> Next Time: Back to Dream's POV, where stage 3 begins


	4. Dream’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his compass, Tubbo has some fun and they have a party!!

Stage 3 was simple. Dream supposed it shouldn’t really be called stage 3, as it was more of a continuation of stage 2. The aim was to encourage Tommy to hold some kind of event, to which no one would come, which would hopefully make Tommy think no one cares about him. Tubbo had also hurriedly added another part, something about the compasses, Dream didn’t really care for it, it didn’t involve him, and he trusted Tubbo would do it well.

“LOOK DREAM, LOOK” Tommy screeched as soon as Dream was within sight. Dream grimaced, resisting the urge to cover his ears, how could one child be so loud? “It’s a compass! It just appeared outside my tent; I don’t know where it came from.” Tommy suddenly became solemn “did… did you give me this?” Dream just shrugged, he wasn’t going to take credit for the ghosts’ work, but Tommy could assume whatever he wanted. Evidently Tommy took the shrug as a yes, crashing into Dream, knocking him over with a flurry of ‘thank you’s. Dream was disgusted, Tommy hadn’t washed since he’d been forced out, Dream wasn’t sure why, there was plenty of clean water in Logsteadshire. Despite this, Dream was mainly surprised, Tommy only ever showed physical affection around his family, and Tubbo, exile must be getting to him much more than Dream first thought.

“Dream, which way is L’Manburg?” Tommy asked, intently staring at his compass around his neck.

“South, over the sea” Dream gestured, knowing Tommy wouldn’t know which way that was.

“Oh. Why is this pointing the opposite direction then? It must be broken, Tubbo wouldn’t leave L’Manburg, unless…” Tommy looked up at Dream, hope glimmering in his eyes “Unless, he wanted to see me…” Dream stopped listening to Tommy’s rambling, it was just going in circles. Instead, he scanned the area, knowing Tubbo was near.

It only took moments to see Tubbo’s head pop up over some leaves, he held a finger up to his lips, not that he needed to, Dream knew to let Tommy find Tubbo by himself.

Tommy shrieked, he had followed Dream’s gaze, and seen Tubbo in the trees. Dream watched as Tommy desperately scrambled up the tree, but Tubbo disappeared as soon as Tommy was within touching distance. He had pearled, well done Tubster, Dream smiled to himself, he was so proud of his brother. Tubbo landed behind Dream, giving him a quick grin before running down to the beach. Tommy had seen Tubbo running off and chased after him, once again Tubbo pearled away when Tommy got too close.

The carried on a few more times, until Tommy collapsed on top of Dream, tears streaming down his face. “Why wont he talk to me?” was mumbled into Dream’s hoodie.

Patting Tommy’s hair, Dream reassured “maybe he thinks he needs permission”.

“Let’s invite him then” Tommy sat up, tear tracks streaking through the dirt covering his face, but a small smile on his face. “That must be why no one came to visit; they think they need permission. Let’s invite them all! Let’s have a party and invite everyone!”

Dream smirked “okay, lets have a party”

“We can have it on the beach, there aren’t any beaches in L’Manburg, so everyone will be excited to come!” Tommy was grinning widely now, running about looking for materials to build furniture “Can you send out the invites? We’ll have it tomorrow!”

“Of course, I can give them out” Dream did not.

The next day, when no one turned up to the party, Tommy was distraught. Dream watched from a distance as Tommy sat, smile dropping over the hour, until he was just glaring at the unmoving compass gripped in his hands.

“Hey Tommy, sorry I’m late, has everyone left already?” Tommy just glared harder at the metal object, shaking his head slightly.

“No one came”

“Oh, they must just be very late then”

“You… you did give out invites, didn’t you?” Tommy looked up with pleading eyes, and it took all of Dream’s effort to look offended.

“Yes, I sent invitations to 13 people, I even double checked them”

“Oh”

“Maybe something else is happening today”

“Maybe…” Tommy was just looking more and more defeated. Perfect.

“C’mon, cheer up, you’ve got me” Tommy gave a weak smile “Here, have you ever used a trident?” Tommy instantly perked up, admiring the smooth, cool metal in his hands. Running and jumping into the sea, he burst out moments later, laughing loudly.

Dream allowed Tommy to play around, humoring him in some of his games of trying to hit Dream. He would never admit it, but Dream was beginning to have fun. Until he got a message: ‘ _dre come to Hole now’_. He ignored this, sure it was just Tubbo wanting an update on the party.

Seven minutes later, he got another message: ‘ _DREAM?!?!?!?! Come now!!!_ ’, maybe it wasn’t about the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cliffhanger at the end :)  
> Also go listen to Wilburs new song (Your new boyfriend) IT'S A BANGER!!!!!!  
> Next Time: Tuboo's POV, and we find out what's happening with him


	5. Tubbo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a chat with Quackity, and finds someone at their base.  
> TW: Discussions of suicide and suicidal thoughts, mentions of blood.

Tubbo was having a great day. It was a lot of fun to mess with Tommy, seeing him getting more and more frustrated was extremely entertaining. That was until Quackity had come along, talking much too quickly for Tubbo to catch anything except ‘Mexican L’Manburg’. Instead of trying to decipher what he was saying, Tubbo observed him. Quackity was looking much more gaunt, his eyes more sunken and his overlarge hoodie looked more like a dress than a top. He supposed he had been working Quackity too hard, especially if he was starting up his own country, which the rambling sounded like. As Tubbo contemplated this more, he realized how little time he had spent in L’Manburg lately, maybe he should start acting more like a President, instead of leaving everything to his vp. Maybe. But Tubbo didn’t really care about others, so if Quackity wanted to work himself to death, that was his fault not Tubbo’s.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, I know you weren’t listening, but please just listen to this, its about Tommy.” Tubbo looked up at this, curious what Quackity knew, he didn’t think anyone other than Dream had seen Tommy. “I… I heard that Tommy tried to kill himself the other day” Tubbo snapped his head up, shock evident on his face, how did Quackity even knew. Misinterpreting this, Quackity pulled Tubbo into a hug, gently patting his hair. “I know its hard to deal with, but it’s kind of expected, especially since we’re not allowed to visit him.”

“How… how” Tubbo forced himself to stutter, he needed to be sound distressed.

“Sapnap told me he saw Tommy trying to jump into lava in the nether, but Dream pulled him away before he fell” Quackity’s eyes were filling up with tears, so Tubbo pulled him back down into the hug.

“Maybe... maybe, I… I’ll try talking to Dream. He might listen and let us visit Tommy, I know Dream doesn’t like him, but surely Dream doesn’t want him to kill himself”, Dream absolutely didn’t want Tommy to die, at least not until Techno turned up again. “I’ll go now, I think I saw him over by his base” Quackity nodded, turning away, mumbling about going to clean himself up.

Tubbo set off in the direction of The Hole, he really needed a nap. However, when he tried to trigger the redstone, he noticed how it was slightly messed up, like someone had opened the entrance without knowing to put it back. Deciding not to take any risks, he messaged Dream saying: ‘ _dre come to Hole now_ ’. Getting no reply within a couple minutes, Tubbo decided to just go in, wielding his axe, loaded crossbow hanging at his side.

He turned the corner, muscles tensed ready for a fight, only to find a man in a white bandanna sitting at the table. Tubbo watched as Sapnap raised his head to glare, but stood up in surprise when he saw sweet, innocent Tubbo leaning against the doorframe, axe casually swinging in his arms, manic grin that was eerily identical to the one Dream wore when going into battle. Tubbo’s smile widened when the fear registered in Sapnap’s eyes, and he quickly crossed the distance between them, pushing Sapnap up against the wall. “How did you get in here?” Tubbo growled, a knife pushed gently on Sapnap’s neck.

“I… I’ve been watching Dream come here almost daily for the past few months” Sapnap stuttered out, to which Tubbo just snarled.

“I always tell him to be more careful, I’m am going to kill him” Tubbo muttered while pulling Sapnap to a chair and tying him down. Tubbo sent another message to Dream, hopefully he’d actually come this time. In the meantime, he sat opposite Sapnap, cleaning his axe, relishing in Sapnap’s squirms and muffled pleas.

Dream did come, crashing in, shouting “Tubbo, what’s so important that I had to leave Tommy, you know”, he came to an abrupt stop, assessing the room, wheezing loudly when he saw Tubbo’s wide grin and Sapnap’s terrified gaze.

Tubbo barely allowed the laughter to die down before interrupting, “This idiot here has apparently been watching you coming in and out of here for the pat few months”. That instantly sobered Dream up, turning Sapnap and pulling off the cloth preventing him from speaking.

“I… I always noticed you sneaking off randomly, so I started to follow you”

“Does anyone else know?” Dream really was terrifying when he could be, and judging by Sapnap’s more desperate squirms, he felt the same way.

“No… no I haven’t told anyone. They think we’ve been sneaking off to fight”

“Good, good, now how much do you know of our plans” Tubbo interrupted, his knife once again at Sapnap’s throat.

“Nothing, I had only just got in here when you came.” He turned to look at Tubbo, “Are you really working with Dream, why?”

Tubbo looked to Dream who indicated he could tell the truth, “It’s simple really, he’s my brother” Sapnap’s mouth gaped like a fish, it was quite an amusing sight. “Sadly, that’s a bit of a secret, do you think you can keep quiet?”, the knife pressed slightly harder, drawing out few beads of blood.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes I can, I can, please, please don’t kill me”

“Oh, I would never kill you, see that wouldn’t teach you a lesson, no I think I’d hurt your friends” Tubbo was grinning manically now, Sapnap was shaking he head violently, tears streaming down his face. “I think I’d start with George; you love your ‘Gogy’ don’t you, or maybe Karl, imagine hearing his pleas for mercy. Imagine him knowing that you caused this pain. He would never forgive you” Dream released Sapnap who ran as soon as he could, collapsing somewhere under the trees.

Tubbo could feel the pride radiating from Dream as he was pulled into a long hug. “Next time I need someone interrogating I’m coming straight to you Tubs, you’re amazing. Now let’s get back to Tommy, I think its time you give him an official visit.” Tubbo just smiled, riding out the adrenaline.

When they reached Logsteadshire, Tommy was nowhere to be seen, not completely unusual, he could often be found mining in the caves. What was unusual were the two papers on Tommy’s bed, one envelope with the name ‘ _Theseus’_ on it, which was empty. The other note had the words _‘YOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEEEN BOYYYYYY’_ in Tommy’s unmistakable scrawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't mean for Tubbo to be this evil, it just happened.  
> Good news! I now have an actual plan for this story!  
> Next Time: We get a little Tommy POV? Maybe?


	6. Tommy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has finally escaped Dream's clutches, and the brothers reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm and mild blood  
> If you are self harming or thinking about it, please talk to someone and get help. I have been there before and it will better <3

Tommy was alone. Truly alone. And he had the perfect way of filling the time.

He pulled himself up from the beach where Dream had left him, not bothering to brush the sand from his face or clothes, there was no point, it always came back. A small burst of energy hit him as he reminded himself what he was going to do.

The pressure had been building for the past few days, and finally he had the chance to release it. Digging through the chest, Tommy genuinely smiled as he grabbed the now familiar makeshift weapon. It was a small penknife, the whole thing barely longer than Tommy’s palm, and certainly couldn’t be used in a fight, but it did the job Tommy needed it for.

He sank down to the floor, leaning heavily against the chest. Quickly pulling up his sleeve, Tommy unwound the bandages covering his arm. The cuts revealed were newly healed, covering his arms in angry, red stripes, and it was time to add more.

The cool blade was comforting against his arm, Tommy relished the feeling before pressing down. The instant he felt blood, relief flooded over him, finally some pressure was releasing. He continued slicing until his arm was dripping blood and he felt slightly dizzy. Maybe he had overdone it a little, but with a content smile Tommy wrapped his arm back up, covering the bandage with his sleeve again.

Deciding to call it a night, he dragged his heavy limbs over to his bed, pulling back the covers, only to find an envelope placed carefully in the center. It was addressed ‘ _Theseus_ ’ in perfectly neat handwriting, Techno’s handwriting. Tommy desperately ripped the envelope open, finally there was proof he hadn’t been forgotten about, someone cared about him.

The only thing written inside were some coordinates, which Tommy tore off and shoved deep into his pocket. On the other part of the sheet Tommy quickly wrote ‘ _YOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEEEN BOYYYYYY’_ , he knew it was a little obvious, but he was too happy about seeing someone else who cares to worry about the consequences.

The thought of his brother had given Tommy new life, and he rode the nearest horse as quickly as he could to the coords. Surprisingly it took very little amount of time until Tommy saw a small, simple house, much different to the extravagant places Techno usually lived. He didn’t need to question if he was right as the clear figure of Technoblade was standing on the balcony, arms spread wide, cloak fluttering slightly in the breeze. “Welcome home, brother” He was so dramatic, but Tommy didn’t care, just jumping off his horse, sprinting at top speed up to the house. “HEY! Watch the crops, idiot!” Tommy just grinned wider, his brother was treating him the same as always, like nothing had changed. Like they weren’t the only ones left in their family.

This thought made Tommy grip tighter to Techno, who pulled his cloak over Tommy’s body, just like when he was a kid, although he was too tall to fit fully under it now.

They stood like this for a while, enjoying the comfort of family. Until Techno mumbled into Tommy’s hair something about showing him around, and began to pull gently on Tommy’s arms

Suddenly, Techno lent back, pulling Tommy’s arms around, beginning to slide up the sleeves. Sharply, Tommy pulled away, wincing slightly at the rough bandages rubbed against the recent cuts, but it was too late, Techno had already seen them. “Tommy, what are these for?” there was no accusing tone, but he still curled in on himself ashamed of what he’d done. “Did… did Dream do this to you?” Confused Tommy looked up, shaking his head, almost desperately.

“No, Dream would never hurt me,” something unrecognizable flashed across Techno’s face, before he tilted his head, encouraging Tommy to continue. “I… umm… I…” Techno grabbed at the hands unconsciously scratching and irritating the cuts. Tommy looked down, not wanting to see the disappointment that would come when his brother worked it out.

Probably realizing Tommy wasn’t going to say anything, Techno busied himself with unwrapping the bloodied bandages and cleaning the wounds. After a few moments, Techno spoke, barely audible “I’m going to assume you did this to yourself”, Tommy nodded, still refusing to look up. “I know it’s been hard, but I thought you knew not to do this again. Not after what happened last time.”

Tommy thought back to the last time he had self-harmed. It was just after he had been adopted by Phil, and he hadn’t felt like he deserved this life, he was a street rat, a demon-child as the adults in his life had told him many times. It wasn’t his first time cutting himself, but in his desperation to feel relief, he cut too close and too deep to the veins. If Wilbur had come to check on him any later, he would have died. When Tommy had woken up surrounded by concerned faces, for the first time in his life, he decided to accept this odd family.

That’s what led him to where he was now. Sitting at a small kitchen table, newly healed arms (Techno had an abundance of healing potions) hanging at his sides as he muttered “It’s not like you were there to stop me” Tommy knew it was a low blow, regretting it instantly as he watched the guilt consume Techno’s face.

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry Tommy.” Techno sighed, rubbing his face, “but I’ve been busy, rebuilding the Arctic Empire. It was only when I visited L’Manburg the other day, they really hate me there, that Tubbo told me you’d been exiled.”

“oh, well I’ve been having a lot of fun with Dream, you know he told me that he’d asked everyone if they wanted to visit me, but they all said no.” Tommy smiled wistfully remembering the rush of using a trident, while again, that unrecognizable look flashed in Techno’s eyes.

“Oh Tommy,” Techno whispered sadly, pulling Tommy onto his lap for comfort, “I’ve got something to tell you about Dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have cried while writing this, how are y'all feeling?  
> I’ll either put up the next chapter later today or tomorrow   
> Next Time: We get some history! Both Dream's and Tubbo's POV. I'm very excited for it :)


	7. Dream's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the backstory!!!!!!!!!!!

Dream always hated the sleepy bois. They had taken Tubbo and left him in the dust. Dream and Tubbo had been reliant on each other, their parents had never been around much, turning up every few weeks to give them ‘gifts’, only to disappear within the next couple hours.

This continued until Dream was 16 and Tubbo was 11, until that day. It was a bright evening, so they had decided to spar on the hill overlooking their small farm. Tubbo was getting good, getting closer to beating Dream every time they fought. They ended up fighting till the sun was long gone, Dream wanted Tubbo to not be reliant on his sight in a fight, he needed Tubbo to be prepared for anything.

As they prepared for round 6, Dream looked past Tubbo’s shoulder, to see menacing men approaching on horseback. Silently, Dream pulled Tubbo down to the ground, extinguishing their small light. They watched as the men held flaming torches up to their home and rode away into the dark forest. As soon as the men were out of sight, Dream dragged Tubbo down and away in the opposite direction, leaving their crumbling home behind. One of the few things Dream knew about his parents was that they were involved in some shady business, so it wasn’t surprising people would come for them eventually. The real surprise was that those people knew where they lived, which was why Dream was pulling Tubbo as far away as he could.

The sun was starting to rise when they collapsed on the side of a road. They were awoken hours later by shouts of “Who are those?” from a group of 3, the youngest child, with blonde hair looked the same age as Tubbo, the brunette was around 14, and the oldest, with long, pink hair, looked around Dream’s age.

The group was followed by a blonde, in a white and green striped bucket hat, saying “Hello boys, are you ok? What are your names? I’m, Phil, this is Techno, Wilbur and Tommy”, he gestured to each of the boys in turn.

Dream looked to Tubbo, who’s fingers where twitching towards the knives he had concealed on him, Dream imperceptibly shook his head, Tubbo should hide he capabilities, this group didn’t seem like much of a threat, except maybe Techno, who had a large sword strapped to his back. Tubbo noticed Dream’s message, shoving his hands in his pockets, and starting to listen to the blonde kid, rambling about some shit.

Dream focused his attention on the Adult, Phil, who was sympathetically assessing Tubbo, jumping to conclusions due to the rips, tears and mud covering his clothes. Phil then turned to observe Dream, who presumably was in a similar state, but he looked much more threatening, with his axe other his shoulder and crossbow hanging from his waist, plus the many hidden knives, not that Phil could see them.

Techno coughed, diverting Phil’s attention. They appeared to have a silent conversation, which ended with Phil approaching Tubbo, “Hey kid, what did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t, but it’s Tubbo!”, so Tubbo was going with the innocent act, that would make them more inclined to help him.

It worked well, the blonde kid had turned to Phil with pleading eyes, making Phil sigh and say “Well, Tubbo, do you want to come with us? We can keep you safe, give you a nice place to live?”, Tubbo barely had the chance to nod before Tommy had dragged him over to their horses, giving him a leg up onto one. Dream took a step in that direction, there was no way he was leaving his brother with strangers. A hand on his chest pushed him back, “No, kid, you’re not coming with us”, Phil’s eyes had hardened considerably “You’ll just be a bad influence on Tommy”. Dream was speechless, firstly, he hadn’t even said anything, they had just assumed from his weapons that he was a threat (they weren’t wrong but still). Secondly, he was nowhere near, as obviously, armed as the Techno kid, who had a sword, shield, and some armour, only the most skilled fighters had armour, as it could only be got from winning high-risk tournaments.

“Sorry kid,” Techno mocked, “but there’s only room for one warrior”. This made Dream’s blood boil, they have the arrogance to steal his brother and them mock him. Dream would to destroy this group or die trying.

So, for the next 5 years, Dream trained and trained, becoming friends with other skilled fighters, George and Sapnap. Together they were the Dream team, the best warriors in the land. At some point, Dream decided to wear a mask, partially so he could go out without strangers challenging him to a duel but mostly because he didn’t want any of the sleepy bois, the dumb name for the idiotic group, to recognize him. Especially Technoblade, who he often saw at tournaments.

On Dream’s 21st birthday, he created the Dream SMP, inviting all his friends, and eventually Tommy and his brothers, it was finally time to start their downfall.

\---------Tubbo’s POV----------

Tubbo had never forgotten about his brother. Phil and Techno had told him that Dream hadn’t wanted to come with them, instead asking them to look after Tubbo. He knew this was a lie, he had seen the hurt flash across Dreams face when they rode off without him.

Tubbo honored his brother by spending hours everyday sparring against the practice dummy Techno kept in the shed, and whenever he could, sneaking out to underground tournaments, earning himself plenty of weapons and armour. None of the sleepy bois had ever noticed anything off about their sweet Tubbo, never noticing how his smiles were more gritted teeth than smile, and certainly never feeling the glares sent at their backs after most interactions with him. Tubbo despised the sleepy bois, they always acted so, nice and kind, and had the full admiration of the village. They were the perfect family. But Tubbo knew never to trust what anyone else said, Dream had taught him that after being disappointed by their parents one too many times. Tubbo knew most secrets of the ‘happy family’, Techno was a bloodthirsty killer, Wilbur was wildly unstable, Tubbo knew one day he would just break, Tommy was a gullible child, desperate to impress his brothers, but determined to keep to his moral code, whatever that was. Tubbo was desperate to find something on Phil, he knew the man had many secrets, but he kept them too well for Tubbo to get anything besides that he lied about Dream. None of them deserved family when they had torn apart Tubbo’s.

By the time Tubbo was 14, he had assumed long ago that his brother was dead, until he overheard Techno groaning about this new fighter, Dream. His heart leapt to his throat, his brother was alive, was thriving.

On his 16th birthday, Tubbo had been living in Dream SMP for a few months but had only actually seen Dream a handful of times, speaking to him much less. Tubbo was relaxing in his home alone, Tommy and Wilbur had forgotten his birthday, it wasn’t really surprising, they often got caught up in their little ‘country’. He felt a hand pull on his upper arm, looking up, he looked straight into striking green eyes, identical to his. Dream’s eyes. He hadn’t seen those for years, Dream always wore his mask, not even his closest friends had seen his face. Tubbo just smiled up at his brother, pulling him into a hug, lasting many minutes.

Dream broke the comfortable silence fist, “I missed you so much Tubster, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner, but I was getting our base ready and working out the plan”

“Plan, you know I’m the good one at plans”

“That’s why I’m taking you too The Hole”

Tubbo rolled his eyes, “The hole? Wow that so sounds interesting”, Dream just gave him a slap, opting to just show him instead of argue.

The Hole was messy, something Tubbo started to fix without realising it, until Dream pulled him over to the table, proudly showing off all his plans to destroy the sleepy bois. Tubbo readily agreed, they had taken him from his beloved brother, and tried to replace him.

And they couldn't give up now, not when they were so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and kinda got carried away, but this should give some context the Dream and Tubbo's hatred of the sleepy bois.  
> Next Time: Tubbo's POV idk? Tubbo and Dream hunt down Tommy, can Techno protect him?


	8. Tubbo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, finds Tommy and Techno. Dream also finds them. Tommy and Tubbo escape to the nether, while Techno fights to protect his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to get this chapter out yesterday, but was an idiot and accidentally deleted the whole chapter :((((  
> CW: Character death, blood mention, suicide mention (like literally)

No one had seen Techno since the festival. That wasn’t entirely true, Tubbo had seen him a couple days ago in L’Manburg, where Tubbo had broken the news about Tommy’s exile. He had loved the look Techno got at this, his usual guard had dropped, a shocked look taking over. Instead of showing his true feelings, he had acted the poor, lost child who made a mistake and wanted his best friend back. It worked, of course, Techno had never seen Tubbo as a threat, only as the role of little brother.

Tubbo knew that Tommy was with Techno, but couldn’t ask for the coords because he shouldn’t know where Tommy was. For all anyone knows, Tubbo has never visited Tommy, too distraught over his ‘mistake’ to face his best friend. This meant that Tubbo had to use the compass. He really didn’t want to. That would mean he was accepting help, even indirectly, and Tubbo did not need help. Ever.

Reluctantly, he pulled out the compass and began walking in the direction of the needle. He hated this so much.

After hours of travel, most of which by boat. Tubbo reached the edge of the snowy woods and paused, having seen a wooden cabin, which had a distinctly muffled argument going on inside. Well, there’s no doubt Tommy was there, he always had a way of disrupting the peace.

Before moving any further, Tubbo sent his coords to Dream, took a deep breath, and set off towards the house. The voices became clearer the closer he got, until he reached the door, hearing something about ‘our house’ and a large sigh.

Mentally preparing himself, and straightening his nervous, guilty, metaphorical mask, Tubbo knocked on the door. It was instantly pulled open by a cloaked, armed figure, Techno.

“Umm… hi Tech, I… umm.. I got this.. uhh.. this compass” Tubbo held up the metal object, “and.. umm.. it leads to Tommy… and… and it took.. umm.. led me here” Tubbo fixed his eyes on the floor, noticing how Techno’s stance softened slightly, before he was pulled inside, and into Techno’s arms.

“I s’pose I’ll tell you the truth Tubs” Tubbo almost growled, only his brother was allowed to call him that, “Tommy is here. Tommy! You can come out, it’s Tubbo, and I’m sure you have a lot to say to him” From Techno’s arms, Tubbo heard the closing and opening of doors, and the clear steps on a ladder. Pulling out of the hug, Tubbo turned to see Tommy’s grinning face looking at him, which Tubbo instantly mirrored.

“Tommy, Tommy, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Tubbo repeated this like a mantra, collapsing in a fit of fake tears.

“Tubbo, it’s okay,” Tommy’s voice became calming, as he crouched to Tubbo’s level and ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair. “Techno explained it and you were pretty much forced to by Dream. It’s okay because Dream manipulated you, that bastard,” again, Tubbo swallowed a growl, instead forcing out more sobs. “Tech said that Dream is really manipulative, and will stop at nothing to get power. Apparently I’m so much of a threat,” Tubbo quietly scoffed, Tommy? A threat? “that Dream had to get rid of me, and the only way to do that was by exile, which meant that you had to do it, so Dream manipulated you” Tubbo looked up confused, he’d barely caught any of that, Tommy spoke much too quickly. Tommy just patted his head, “It’s okay Tubs, I was confused too when Tech first explained it.

The next couple hours were spent with Tommy catching up. It was mostly just Tommy talking, a lot of it was spent talking about ‘hot girl’ and ‘hotter girl’, from what Tubbo could tell, they were just logs with pumpkins on them, but the passion Tommy spoke about them with showed how exile was truly getting to him. He easily would have been broken by now, if not for the ‘hero’ Technoblade.

“Uhh guys,” thankfully, a shout from Techno interrupted the discussion. “We’ve been compromised, I don’t know how, but Dream is here” Tubbo smiled to himself, finally something interesting was happening.

“Hey Techno!” Dream had reached the door.

“Oh, hi Dream. How are you?”

“Let’s cut to the chase. Where’s Tommy?”

“Who’s Tommy?”

“Don’t pull that shit, I can see Tommy and Tubbo behind you” Dream’s tone was light and airy, but his eyes were full of fire.

“Tommy, Tubbo! RUN!” Tubbo pulled Tommy over to the nether portal, shoving him through as he heard the clang of an axe bouncing off a shield.

Tommy pulled Tubbo along the bridge, until Tubbo forced them to stop, and let his guise slip. Tubbo had always kept up the innocent act, it was as much of a mask as the one his brother wore. In this moment, Tubbo took off the mask, his whole demeanor changing. Tommy obviously noticed, taking a step back in fear, he was dangerously close to falling off the edge. “Why, why do you look like Dream?”

“Well, how would you know that? No one knows what Dream looks like, Tommy” His words were coated in a deadly honey, and Tubbo smirked wider at the frozen fear in Tommy’s face.

“Uhh, Tubbo, what is happening? Why do you sound like Dream? Why are you speaking like him? Standing like him?”

“It’s simple, he’s my brother” Tommy another step back in shock, almost falling off, if not for Tubbo’s hand gripping tightly on his shirt. “Y’know Tommy, a little birdie told me, that you wanted to die” Tommy whipped his head from side to side, tears streaming down his face, “Would you like to go for a swim?”

“No, no, no, no, please don’t, Tubbo this isn’t you, this isn’t real, Tubbo please” Tommy begged, his voice cracking.

“Oh Tommy, this is very real, and you never knew me.” Tubbo sneered, letting go of Tommy’s shirt. “Not the real me anyway” Tubbo muttered as he walked towards the community portal.

Forcing tears to his eyes, and messing up his clothes, Tubbo stepped through the portal. He shouted, calling for anyone, breaking down in a ball of sobs as a small crowd surrounded him. Niki was the first to approach, pulling him close and whispering comforting words.

Between choking sobs, Tubbo forced out, “It’s Tommy, he killed himself” everyone gasped, some even began to cry, “in the nether, he just jumped in lava.” Everyone was crying now, all grouping together to comfort eachother.

Just as Tubbo was getting bored of the questioning and fake crying. Techno stepped out the nether portal, covered in blood, but mostly uninjured. This surprised him, he was certain Dream was going to kill Technoblade, maybe he’d made a new plan, Tubbo would have to talk to him about it.

However, Techno was grinning widely, like he had won a fight. He also had a potato sack slung over his shoulder.

There were no potatoes in the sack.

It was Dream’s head.

Dream was dead.

His brother was dead.

Tubbo collapsed in a new wave of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Tommy is also dead, I'm very sorry, I honestly didn't plan for him to die, it just kinda happened :)  
> Next Time: idk who's POV yet, but Tubbo tries to finish the plan, can he do it?


	9. Ranboo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ranboo's POV (I felt like writing another POV).  
> Techno's isolated himself, Tubbo's driven himself to insanity, and challenges Techno to a duel to the death. Who will win?

Ranboo was scared. As was most members of the Dream SMP. Technoblade had declared himself leader of the whole SMP, which no one dared question, not after he defeated the most powerful person.

Techno would have, should have been seen as a Hero, however he had gone slightly insane, always muttering about ‘the voices’ and ‘blood for the blood god’. He also refused to wash off Dream’s blood, no one was sure why, but he got very violent if someone mentioned it. This made people avoid him, which had become pretty easy, seeing as he hadn’t been seen since he found about Tommy’s suicide.

Sadly, that made him one of their best leaders, he wasn’t interfering in anyone’s lives, allowing people to do their own thing.

So life was pretty much the same, obviously they had a funeral for Tommy, which everyone on the SMP attended (except Techno). Tommy really had affected everyone in the land, he was a true hero.

Tubbo had attended the funeral, but he hadn’t really been there, constantly staring into the distance, and unknown emotion smoldering in his eyes. Ranboo was worried about this, Tubbo was barely taking care of himself, instead constantly training, like he was preparing for a fight. No one knew or could understand why Tubbo was acting like this, the enemy had been defeated, there were no threats, everyone was at peace. As much peace there could be when mourning a fallen hero.

But Tubbo was different, he was more confident, more sure of himself, and he hadn’t cried in-front of anyone in weeks. This wasn’t the Tubbo everyone knew, but people don’t change overnight, so why had Tubbo become this new, intimidating person?

The worst part was that this new Tubbo was eerily similar to Dream, he spoke with the same tone, stood with the same stance and posture. And, when Ranboo watched him train, he had the same weapons and skill level as Dream, and he rapidly improving. It was terrifying to see the innocent child suddenly become a dangerous monster, especially when no one could work out why.

That was until Tubbo challenged Technoblade to a public duel, declaring it was for his brother. But Techno had nothing to do with Tommy’s death, the only one who Tubbo had ever seen as family. Techno had only killed Dream, which made the puzzle all the more confusing.

Techno accepted the challenge, turning up to the grounds still in bloodstained clothing, which made Tubbo audibly growl and swing wildly at Techno. The axe clanged as it hit the shield, but was quickly pulled back, as Tubbo readied for another swing. Before he could get a hit, Techno swung his sword, which was easily blocked by Tubbo. This seemed to shock Techno momentarily, he didn’t know of Tubbo’s near constant training. Tubbo took full advantage of the shock to swing his axe, which Techno dodged, meaning the axe barely grazed his shoulder.

The duel continued on for a while, but Techno was tiring much faster than Tubbo. Eventually Techno fell to his knees, with his own sword held tight against his throat. Tubbo grinned, “You want to know something fun Tech?”

“Just get it over with Tubbo, I want to see my family again”

“Oh, you will, but I think you’ll want to know this first” Tubbo didn’t wait for an answer to continue “You, see, all your family is dead, and I suppose Wilbur’s death can’t be blamed on you, seeing as we all saw him begging his father to kill him. But, well you know this, but your dear father’s death was because of you, because of your withers” Tubbo had turned to look into Techno’s tear stained face, oblivious to the spectators listening in. “And Tommy, oh Tommy, you couldn’t protect him. It’s also your fault he died. You see you gave me the idea, you called him Theseus, comparing him to the great Greek hero. Do you know how Theseus died?” Tubbo was much too excited now, barely pausing for air as he continued, “Theseus died because one of his most trusted friends pushed him off a cliff.” Tubbo chuckled, it sent shivers of fear down Ranboo’s spine. “So I gave Tommy the same death, I pushed him into the lava. He didn’t fall. He didn’t want to die. Oh, you should have heard his begs, they were beautiful, I wish I’d recorded it.” Ranboo felt sick, how could Tubbo talk so casually about murder “I killed that disgusting child, and now I’m going to kill you” Grinning like a maniac, Tubbo took the final blow, laughing loudly as Techno’s blood soaked his clothes.

Tubbo skipped off, humming to an unknown tune “They’re all gone. They’re all dead. I’ve finished the job, for you.”

Ranboo looked around, seeing matching expressions of confusion, he was the first to speak up “Who is Tubbo talking about?”, his eyes settled on Sapnap shifting from side to side.

“I might know…” Sapnap mumbled quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Techno's dead, Tubbo finished the plan, but at was it worth it?  
> Next Time: It's the epilogue, probably Ranboo's POV again (I love Ranboo what can I say)


	10. No POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue, pretty short and sweet :)

Ranboo was the new president. It had been an easy win, no one else wanted to run, instead whispering about the ‘president’s curse’. Maybe it was true, after all three corrupt presidents is unlikely, but in fairness, Wilbur only went insane after he lost his presidency.

People believed Ranboo could handle being president, he had no connection to L’Manburg, so his new viewpoint would surely be good for L’Manburg. He could bring L’Manburg to a new age of prosperity, and with Niki as his vice president, they could work together to get out of these dark times.

Quackity had retired to El Rapids with George, Sapnap and Karl, something everyone was very glad about. Big Q had lived through two corrupt Presidents, working with them, as their closest and most trusted advisor. He really needed a break.

Sapnap had been an invaluable source of information about Tubbo. After the duel, he had explained that Tubbo and Dream were brothers, which many had dismissed, how could sweet, innocent Tubbo be related to that mutant with a god complex. However, Sapnap was adamant, eventually forcing everyone to follow him to Dream and Tubbo’s secret base, showing off all the plots and plans against the sleepy bois. That made everyone believe him.

That sparked a hunt for Tubbo, he was very obviously a bloodthirsty, capable, dangerous fighter, they needed to find him before he hurt anyone else.

It took minutes to find Tubbo, he was in the forest, muttering in a low voice to a tree. Going by what he was saying, he seemed to believe it was Dream, which was confirmed when he hugged the trunk, asking “Dream, are you proud of me?”. Surprisingly, Tubbo was happy to go with them, happily chattering away the rush of killing someone, going into full detail about what it felt like to slice an axe through someone’s throat. He didn’t seem to notice the pale faces, or George running off to vomit in a bush. He barely even noticed where they were going until they reached the prison, where Sam was waiting for them. Tubbo eagerly ran up to Sam, hugging him, and beginning his murder description all over again. Sam just nodded, awkwardly patting Tubbo’s back and leading him into the depths of the unbreakable prison, leaving him alone there, not that Tubbo cared, or noticed.

And Tubbo, stayed in the prison, never trying to escape, he was happy to chatter to the guards, himself, or the invisible Dream.

So the server was finally at peace, Eret was king of all nations, and ensured there were always meetings or discussions held before formal war was declared. Not that war was ever declared while Eret was king.

In the centre of L’Manburg, a statue of the sleepy bois stood tall, a constant reminder of the sacrifices made to allow peace among the nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to get this out earlier, but Holidays happened, and I was very busy :)  
> If y'all wanna give me any ideas for what to write next, leave a comment or dm me on twitter @beeclep


End file.
